


I'm Weak But I Love It

by nyoungcat0913



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bnior, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, Ok maybe a little fluff, Sort of fluff but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't the kind that screams their love to the entire world. It was a soft, gentle whisper that is understood by the heart. Theirs was a quiet love. Simple and nurturing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Weak But I Love It

Im Jaebum always knew that the greatest weakness in his life are Jinyoung's eyes. It was probably how they would sparkle every time the other looks at him; or how crinkles would form at the sides every time he laughs. When Jinyoung wanted something from him, just one glance was enough for Jaebum to give in.  
  
Minutes before their debut stage as JJ Project, he turned to look at Jinyoung beside him. The other returned his glances and he immediately knew, the younger boy was nervous. Probably bordering on fear. This is the beginning of everything they've ever dreamed of, and they're doing this together. Jaebum reaches out to Jinyoung, holding his hand. He smiles, as if telling the other boy that everything is gonna be alright. Jinyoung understood the message, and nods. "Come on. Let's rock this joint." He says. Jinyoung smiles, and just with the twinkling of his eyes, Jaebum knew, he'd want to stay by this boy's side forever.  
  
\------------------------  
  
Park Jinyoung always knew that the greatest weakness in his life is Jaebum's smile. And even though his chest would feel heavy, and his breathing intensifies when the older boy DOES smile, he can't help but crave to see it every chance he gets.  
  
One time though, Jinyoung caught Jaebum alone by the emergency stairs behind their practice room, clearly pissed off. Every member of GOT7 thought it's best to leave him alone for now to cool off, and kept their distance. But not Jinyoung. At the back of his head he knew he could cheer Jaebum up. And somehow, it always seem to work. And so he walks towards the angry Jaebum, with his determination solid. He was the only one who could naturally talk to him in this state without breaking anyway and so that's what Jinyoung did...  
  
"I'm just so angry with myself!" Jaebum exclaimed punching a nearby (not to mention completely helpless) wall. Jinyoung knows what he meant though. For some reason, Jaebum has always been so critical with himself. Even the tiny slip ups Jaebum was always so fast to blame himself for it. Jinyoung always knew that no matter how tough Jaebum looks, he was as breakable as any of them are in reality. "Don't do it, hyung." Jinyoung says. He taps the other's shoulder and continues, "Come on. I need help out there. Mark hyung hasn't gotten over his kabedon spree yet." Jaebum chuckles, shaking his head. 'There it is...' Jinyoung thought as they both made their way back to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I love JJP so much. They may not be the type to display too much skinship, but you could see it in their eyes. Their love (brotherly, or whatever you wanna call it) for each other, and their respect.
> 
> Excuse me while I silently weep in a dark corner.


End file.
